The invention relates to a revolving door, particularly for the protection of the access to a room, comprising a rotating shaft, a number of door wings spaced around it and mounted thereto, a pair of opposite panels bordering the door wings and defining a partly closed zone with a first and a second opening, a drive motor for the shaft and a control unit for the drive motor, which revolving door is provided with a detection means for detecting a person authorized or unauthorized to access the room, and a first sensor for detecting an unauthorized person entering the zone through the first or the second opening respectively, the control unit turning off the drive motor in response to the first sensor.
Such revolving doors are known in different embodiments. The control unit for the drive motor of a known revolving door of this type is formed in such a way that the control unit will only stop the drive motor when the unauthorized person is captured between two door wings and an adjacent panel and subsequently will have the shaft rotated automatically in reverse direction, whereby a person attempting without authorization to proceed from the first to the second opening, will be forced to return to the first opening. Though in this way the known revolving door will provide an adequate protection of the access to the room, the known revolving door has the disadvantage that the reverse rotation caused by a person attempting to obtain access to the protected room highly decreases the throughput capacity of the revolving door, i.e. the number of persons that can pass the revolving door per unit of time.
The invention has the object to provide a revolving door of the above-mentioned type, ensuring on the one hand an efficient protection of the access to the room, while maintaining on the other hand a high throughput capacity.